The Blood of Three
by Dark Serpent Cat
Summary: Harry Potter was having a tough summer. First he finds himself plagued with strange dreams then he finds himself on a school bus without any memory only to be confronted by an evil math teacher and strange Latin teacher and Satyr telling him that he is a demigod. And worse of all, that is only the beginning.
1. Prologue

**DSC: **_Hi everyone I'm back. I am so sorry I've been gone so long. However, I wasn't feeling safe with my stories when the purge happened awhile ago and then I had college where I tried to write in my free time if I wasn't distracted by fanfics. However that wasn't the real reason why my stories haven't been seen or updated in forever. You see for the past few months I have honestly been sick of Harry Potter and had found myself reading and trying to write some Naruto fanfics, I've got to say the yaoi Naruto fics have greatly disappointed me, but I never could get pass the first few chapters which I think is a huge problem for me. Not only that I wanted to do another rewrite of my old stories but my muse is evil at times and hasn't been helping and I want to get a few chapters done first. Some of my old fics however are on my Adult Fanfiction account, same name, but they haven't been updated in a long while._

_Anyways, I've recently been on a PJO kick as well and finally tried to start this idea that I've had in years. Now admittedly this is just the prologue and I haven't even started the other chapters because I am a little stuck, plus I might have to look over this again later. But, I thought I would give you all a little preview of the fic as well as the fact I needed to ask you all a question which is the poll currently up on my profile and it might help me figure out where I am going with this story._

_Hope you like it_

_Sincerely Dark Serpent Cat_

_P.S. I haven't decided on pairings yet since this fic will start early on in Harry's and Percy's lives (After Sorcerer's Stone during The Lightning Thief) but I do have some ideas_

I also don't have warning yet and wasn't sure where to put this so I'm just going to be safe and put it where I normally do, in the M section

* * *

It was a dream, a dream that had been haunting Harry Potter ever since December, and yet Harry knew that there was nothing he could do about it. It started out with Harry, as a young child, running through a strange forest, laughing and playing with various kinds of animals that were running with him and the full moon shinning down on him. A part of Harry knew he should feel afraid. After all, not only was he playing in an unfamiliar forest at night, but he was playing with wild animals such as stags, wolves and bears among other forest creatures. Yet, for some reason, Harry had never felt so at peace, so free. However, Harry knew that it wouldn't last. Harry's dream soon became dark when he found himself running out of the forest and on to a beach.

The beach was eerily calm with dark grey storm clouds covering the sky and large waves hitting the shore. However, even though the beach seemed calm, there was something in the air that told Harry that a storm could break out at any moment. That what he was seeing was merely the calm before the storm.

"We should leave this place my lord." An unfamiliar voice said behind Harry causing him to turn around. But all Harry could see was a group of animal waiting just inside the tree line with a stag standing in front of the group. Harry couldn't help but agree with the mysterious voice and began to head back towards the safety of the trees.

However, before Harry could even move from his spot on the beach, a giant lightning bolt struck, hitting a spot on the beach a few feet away from him. Then, as if signaled, all hell broke loose on the beach. The storm clouds thundered as thousands of lightning bolts ripped through the dark sky as if trying to harm the sea below. While the sea's waves, as if enraged, began to grow larger and larger.

"Run my lord." Another strange voice shouted from the trees and Harry ran. However, while fleeing from the beach the sound of an eagle's screech and horse's neigh echoed through the air.

Harry didn't know how long he ran after that but just as his legs and chest began to ache, the scene changed. Now, instead of running through a forest with no paths in sight, he was standing at a crossroad made of dirt and stone while being lit by torches set on both sides of each road.

'Where am I?' Harry asked himself looking around and finding he was all alone on the crossroads.

"Soon," a females voice spoke out of nowhere, cutting Harry from his thoughts. "Soon, your time will come young demigod and you will be found by others of your kind." And with that Harry Potter woke up.


	2. Chapter 1

DSC: Well here is the first full chapter of Blood of Three, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Is Percy gay and with various male Olympians in the stories? No! then I don't own Percy Jackson. What about Harry Potter? I own it as much as I own Percy Jackson.

Also I'm sorry for the abrupt close of my poll but it was "No" was just so far ahead I didn't see much point.

Now I feel I should warn you that this fic will be slash, however I haven't fully decided on the pairings except one but I am trying to give Harry three mates and I am debating on the last two, I have a ton of choices, so I am just going to wait and see as the story goes on.

Oh and no beta and every time I try saving this documents on fanfiction my extra space and tabs are removed

* * *

Harry Potter was having a confusing day. It had started out when he woke up from a strange dream and found himself on a crowded school bus. The bus was filled with various children who, he thought, looked to be around eleven and twelve year olds.

'Where am I?' Harry silently asked himself as he looked around at his surroundings and trying to figure out how he got wherever he was. However, Harry couldn't remember much of anything. All he could remember was that his name was Harry James Potter and that he was eleven years old, but everything else was a blank.

It was just as Harry's chest began to well up in fear that he felt something hit him in the back of the head.

"What the-," Harry shouted by accident as he felt something soft and gross go down the back of his emerald green shirt. When Harry reached up the back of his shirt, the object having slid nearly all the way down, and pulled out whatever was thrown at him he couldn't help but grimace.

'Is that ketchup and peanut butter?' he wondered as he looked at the piece of a sandwich that was hit him.

When Harry turned around to find the culprit he was met with the sight of a girl with curly red her and orange freckles, which made her look as if her face was covered in spray cheese, holding a tattered sandwich with a grin that clearly said she did it. Harry didn't really understand why, but there was something about the girl that seemed familiar to him, something about the color of her hair and her freckles. However, before Harry could think more on the matter, his head began to get sharp pains. The pains started out small, like a mild headache, but when his mind flashed an image of a boy with fiery, red hair and orange freckles. The pain grew so bad that he couldn't help but groan even as he kept his eyes close to hold off the pain.

"Harry, are you okay?" Someone asked sounding worried as they shook his shoulders.

Harry didn't know why, maybe it was because he stopped trying to remember who the strange, red haired boy was, but almost as soon as the stranger asked him if he was okay, the pain began to fade.

"I'm fine." Harry answered automatically while rubbing his eyes. "It's just a migraine." Harry then opened eyes to look at the person he answered.

The person was a boy sitting behind her. The boy looked somewhat similar to Harry with both sharing messy black and green eyes, but that was where the similarities ended. First off the boy was Caucasian but his skin was still tanner then Harry's pale skin. Secondly Harry's hair was shorter and much messier, like a bird nest, while the other boy had longer and somewhat neater hair. Then there were their eyes, both had green but the boy's eyes looked more sea green where Harry's eyes were emerald green and covered by large, cheap glasses. Finally, there was their general facial and body structure with Harry being shorter, and unfortunately more feminine, then the boy in sitting behind him.

"If you're sure," the boy said with a shrug. "But you weren't looking so good."

The boy was cut off when another piece of sandwich was thrown by the girl and landed in the boy next to him.

"I'm going to kill her." The boy said gritting his teeth in anger.

"Its okay." the other boy said grabbing the piece of sandwich that was caught in his hair. "I like peanut butter."

When Harry looked at the second boy the first thought he had was.

'Is this guy really a sixth grader?' Sure, the boy was scrawny with curly brown hair but he also had wisps of a beard on his chin that made him look older. But what caught Harry's attention the most was how the guy looked at him. It was like he had never seen him before, unlike everyone else around him. Harry could easily tell that whoever this boy was he clearly knew something that Harry didn't. But, was it a good idea to confront him about it, especially on a bus filled with people?

Before Harry could finish his thought, the girl in the back had sent another piece of sandwich flying towards them. It was as the older looking kid duck his head and a fraction of his hair parted, that Harry saw them.

'Are those horns?' he asked himself before, as if on reflex, he caught the piece of the sandwich and tossed it to the ground.

"That's it." The sea green eyed boy said standing up.

However, before he could go any further, he was stopped by both Harry and his friend.

"You're already on probation," the boy with horns said. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

"Besides," Harry added. "You shouldn't hit girls, even if they are bullies."

"She's hardly a girl." Sea eyed boy said with a snort but sat back down just as the bus began to pull into a drive way.

Harry bit his lip as he gazed out of the window before turning towards the two boys.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "But who are you?" The first boy looked at him in surprise and confusion while the other one gave Harry a strange look.

"Come on man, it's us Percy and Grover." The sea eyed boy answered pointing to himself and then the boy next to him as he said their names. "Your roommate, don't you remember?"

Harry didn't know why he trusted these two, maybe it was desperation, but he thought it would be best to answer truthfully.

"I'm sorry but I don't." Harry said worriedly.

"Wait," Grover said, his eyes widening as if he had a revelation. "Do you remember anything?"

Harry bit his lip at the question before answering.

"I remember my name and birthday," Harry answered. Harry hated how timid his voice had sound and felt he should have been suspicious of the two boys, or at least cautious. But he was confused and afraid and he wanted answers. The only thing he wasn't willing to divulge at the moment was that strange dream he had before waking up.

The scrawny boy, Grover, looked over at Percy worriedly.

"Hey Perc," He said. "I think we should talk to Mr. Brunner about this, he might have an idea what to do."

"I think you're right." Percy agreed. "We'll talk to him when we get off the bus, something tells me there will be trouble if Mrs. Dodds finds out." Grover shook his head vigorously in agreement with that.

Something about how Grover looked at him told Harry that he knew something and Harry could swear that Grover sniffed him as he said that. But, for some reason, Harry knew it would be pointless to ask him about what he knows

"Um, so who are Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodds?" Harry asked. "And where are we exactly?"

"Yeah," Percy said scratching the back of his head nervously. "I guess we should try to remind you, or something, about your past."

"We're currently in the state of New York heading towards New York City's Metropolitan Museum of Art's for our Latin field trip." Grover began to explain. "As for Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodds, well they are the teacher chaperons."

"Mr. Brunner is the Latin teacher and head of the field trip." Percy added. "He's pretty cool for a teacher. Mrs. Dodds however, well she's the math teacher and she can be a down right b-"

"Percy." Grover interrupted before looking further back into the bus, warning Percy that he would be caught if he finished the sentence.

Harry followed Grover's eyes until he found himself looking at an adult woman a few seats back in the other row of the bus. Just looking at the woman Harry couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine. The woman was old with a sadistic and cruel face. However, the strangest part about this woman, at least in Harry's opinion, was the fact she was wearing a Harley jacket. That just wasn't something Harry expected to see on such an elderly woman. It seemed that the woman sensed Harry staring at her because she turned her head towards his direction. Harry swore that for the briefest second, the woman looked surprised to see him on the bus before covering up with a sneer and looking away. However, before Harry could think about it more the bus came to a stop and opened its doors.

* * *

When Harry got off the bus he couldn't help but stop and look around. He was standing on a side walk in front of huge building with hundreds of people pushing their way in. Harry guessed that this was the Metropolitan Museum. However, he couldn't be sure because when he looked at the closes sign it read _metprolatin meusum._

"Hey Percy, Grover," Harry called out. "I think I might be reading this wrong can one of you guys tell me what it says?"

The two boys came over and stand beside him while looking at the sign.

"Sorry Harry," Percy said. "My dyslexia makes it harder for me to read. I think it's just the name of the museum."

"It says Metropolitan Museum of Fine Arts." Grover answered before giving Harry a curious look. "Why, what do you think it read?"

"Oh nothing," Harry said automatically, as if he had done it frequently. "The sun's glare just made it hard for me to see." However, something about what happened caused Harry to have another memory flash.

* * *

Flash back

Harry was young and small, probably around seven though he looked five. He was lying on a small cot in a small cupboard with the only source of light coming from a hanging light bulb above. In Harry's hand was a picture book, giving to him by his teacher to have him practice reading. However, as he looked at the words they began moving and disappearing making it impossible for him to read. Harry couldn't help but sigh before setting the book down in annoyance.

'Why can't I read?' he silently asked himself closing his eyes. 'I can't honestly be dumber then Dudley, can I?'

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the houses front door slam shut, knowing that his uncle was home. Suddenly, the door to the cupboard was yanked open and Harry was yanked out of the cupboard by his hair. When Harry looked up he found himself looking at an obese, walrus like man whose face was purple with rage.

"You damn Freak," the man shouted. "Do you know what I had to deal with today?"

Harry felt fear well up in his chest, today had been parent teacher conferences at his primary school and Dudley and him shared the same teacher.

"No Uncle Vernon." Harry answered before silently berating himself for such an idiotic move.

"Your teacher told me that you haven't been reading like you are supposed to," Vernon snarled. "Said she suspected you had dyslexia and wanted to get you tested."

"What's dislecseea*?" Harry asked before feeling something large and hard hit him in the gut.

Harry soon found himself kneeling in pain on the floor.

"Don't ask questions." Vernon roared. "Now listen here Freak. I don't care if you have brain problems, you don't even deserve to read, but I refuse to have other people know it. You will stop being lazy and at least act like a normal human being, is that clear?"

"Yes...Uncle." Harry huffed out.

"Good," the man grunted before pulling his belt off. "Now, it's time for your punishment." Harry then felt the belts buckle whipping his back side before blacking out.

* * *

"Harry," a voice called out as a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Harry, snap out of it."

"What?" Harry said, shaking his head and feeling dazed, as he looked up at Percy.

"Thank gods," Grover said, his face pale and sickly looking. "Are you alright, we lost you there for a moment."

"Sorry," Harry said, "I'm fine now."

Both of the teens looked at him worriedly, Grover more so.

"Harry," Percy said. "I think we should go talk to Mr. Brunner, this is the second time this happened to you."

"No!" Harry shouted instantly but it came out louder then he meant to causing people to stare at them.

Harry then blushed before pulling the two away from the crowd where they could whisper silently together.

"No," Harry repeated, this time in a whisper. "It's just I think I just remembered something and it freaked me out a little, I'm fine now."

"Really," Percy asked curiously. "What was it?"

"I-I don't really feel like sharing." Harry answered

"But-"

"Stop, Percy." Grover said, sounding strangely out of characters. "If Harry doesn't want to tell us then we shouldn't pry."

"Fine," Percy said. "Come on, Mr. Brunner's calling us." Harry gave Grover a look of gratitude before the three boys headed back towards their class where the teachers were doing attendence

* * *

The rest of the day had been surprisingly interesting and fun for Harry. The field trip was led by Mr. Brunner, a middle aged man with thinning brown hair who was paralyzed from the waist down. When Mr. Brunner had been doing attendance he had made a strange pause when he got to Harry's name and gave Harry a look similar to the one Grover had been giving him, a look of confusion mixed with suspicion, fear and curiosity. Unlike Grover, however, Mr. Brunner had been able to quickly cover up his confusion before moving on and acting like Harry had always been in his class.

Mr. Brunner just had this way of explaining the artifacts that grabbed Harry's attention, as if he had personally seen or known the people he was talking about. Harry's favorite story so far had been when Mr. Brunner had talked about the goddess or titan Leto. How, after giving birth to Artemis, Artemis had been the one to help Leto give birth to her twin brother Apollo. Harry didn't know why, but something about this tale had seemed important to him and he had listened vigorously to tales of the two twins since. Which is why Harry felt annoyed with the rest of the class, who wouldn't shut up and made it hard for him concentrate.

Harry's musings were interrupted when his eyes settled on a vase behind a display case. Harry didn't know what possessed him but he soon found himself walking away from the rest of group and towards the vase. The vase itself was simple, made of bronze like most vases from ancient Greece, but there was something about the painting that drew Harry's attention. The vase was painted with the image of a woman with three faces, one normal face and then two others where the ears should have been. In each of the woman's hands was a lit torch and standing next to her were two animals, a dog and some sort of animal that Harry didn't recognize.

"Excuse me Mr. Brunner?" Harry called drawing the man's attention away from an image that showed Apollo fighting a giant snake. "Who's this?" Mr. Brunner looked as if he wanted to scold Harry for interrupting but something, curiosity perhaps, stopped him.

After taking a few minutes to look at the vase, or whatever it was called in Ancient Greece, Mr. Brunner looked up at Harry.

"A very interesting image you found here Mr. Potter." Mr. Brunner said in a way that sounded both curious, suspicious and more. "This image here is of a minor goddess known as Hecate, the goddess of Magic, crossroads and obscurity. Hecate is different from many of the gods we study in the fact that she wasn't descended from the Titan king Kronos but of the two Titans Perses and Asteria. Beside Hecate are two of her sacred animals a she dog and a pole cat. Hecate, according to the Homeric Hymns and other works, was the goddess who suggested to Demeter to talk to Helios, who at the time was still god of the sun, in order to find the missing goddess Persephone who had been kidnapped by the Lord of the Dead."

As Mr. Brunner talked about Hecate, Harry couldn't help but tone him out and stare at the painting. There was something about this goddess that seemed familiar, as if he had seen her before.

'Don't be stupid Harry.' He thought to himself just as Mr. Brunner was beginning to move away from the vase. 'How could you have possibly met a Greek goddess?' However, as Harry was walking away, memories of the dream he had before waking up on the bus flashed through his mind, especially the scene where he was at a crosswalk.

After Hecate, Mr. Brunner had made his way over to a stele of a young girl, a stele being an ancient Greek grave marker, which had various carvings in it. However, the crowd had gotten even louder and Harry was about to ask them to shut up when someone else beat him to it.

"Will you shut up?" Percy shouted out and interrupted Mr. Brunner as he was talking about a particular image on the stele. Judging by Percy's blush it came out louder then he meant.

"Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner asked Percy who was blushing in embarrassment at having spoken so loudly. "Do you have a comment?"

"Uh no sir," Percy said, his face red from embarassment.

"Perhaps you could tell us then what this image is?" Mr. Brunner said pointing at one of the images on the stele.

Percy looked at the image before visibly relaxing at what he saw.

"That's Kronos eating his children, right?" Percy half asked, half stated.

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said clearly not satisfied. "And he did this because..."

"Well..." Percy said. "Kronos was the king god, and-"

As soon as he heard that Harry couldn't help but wince. Even with his amnesia he knew that Kronos was no god, though why he winced he didn't know.

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," Percy corrected himself. "And he didn't trust his children, who were the gods, so he ate them, right? However, the gods' mother was able to sneak away baby Zeus and when he got older he tricked Kronos into barfing his brothers and sisters up-."

"Eeeeew" a random girl said in back.

"-Then there was this big battle fought and the gods won." Percy concluded.

Some of the kids snickered at Percy's answer which caused a surge of anger well up in Harry, as if he had once gone through the same thing. Meanwhile, in front of Harry but behind Percy, Nancy was mumbling to her friends, something about using this stuff in real life and job applications. Harry wasn't really paying attention to the words themselves but he was shocked to find that he could hear the red head's words perfectly, even though she was in the front of the crowd while Harry stood in the back.

"And why Mr. Potter," Mr. Brunner said, interrupting Harry's thoughts, "to paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in life?"

Harry couldn't help but wince in embarrassment at being caught by the teacher before thinking over the question while ignoring the small argument between Nancy and Grover.

"I don't know sir." Harry answered after a few seconds while feeling stupid and baffled by question.

"I see," Mr. Brunner said with a disappointed sigh. "Well, half credit Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner then went into more detail with Percy's answer.

"On that happy note," Mr. Brunner said, finishing his lecture. "Mrs. Dodds, would you be so kind to lead us outside for some lunch?" Harry moved over to the side to allow the other kids to leave, he wanted to look at more pictures of Hecate, Artemis and Apollo and didn't really have anything to eat anyways. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Jackson, could you both stay here for a minute." Mr. Brunner called as Percy and Grover were about to leave.

Percy urged Grover to leave before coming back to stand near Harry and Mr. Brunner.

"Sir?" Percy asked, as if he had expected this.

"First off, Harry, I want to talk to you about your...situation after we are done here." Mr. Brunner said giving Harry a hard look that clearly conveyed his message.

Harry just nodded, not able to argue with the look Brunner gave him, his intense brown eyes which gave him the look as if he had been over a thousand years old, despite the rest of his body.

"Good," Mr. Brunner said before turning more serious and looking at both of them. "Now then, the reason I called you both here was because you two must learn the answer to my question."

"About the Titans?" Percy asked confusedly

"About real life. And how your studies relate to it." Mr. Brunner said seriously.

"Oh" a confused Percy said and Harry couldn't blame him.

"What you learn from me," Brunner said, "is vitally important. I expect the both of you to treat it as such. I will only expect the best from you two.

Harry couldn't help but feel confused by Mr. Brunner's words. Yes he knew that on some level that school work was important but he didn't really know how this particular one was. Meanwhile Percy mumbled about doing better before high tailing out of the museum to catch up with Grover, leaving Harry alone with the teacher.

"Um Mr. Brunner," Harry said turning towards the teacher who had been looking at the stele sadly, as if he had been to the young girls funeral.

Harry didn't want to be rude and interrupt Mr. Brunner's thoughts when he was clearly depressed so he waited.

"Who are you Mr. Potter?" Mr. Brunner asked suddenly and causing Harry to jump out of his skin in surprise.

"Um," Harry said feeling unsure about telling an adult for some strange reason about his predicament. "I'm sorry sir but I don't under-"

"Don't play coy Mr. Potter." Mr. Brunner interrupted. "I know for a fact that before appearing on the bus there had been no Harry Potter attending Yancy Academy. You had clearly manipulated the Mist to cause people to believe you were a student but I am not so easily tricked. You must be very powerful to manipulate the Mist to such an extent."

Harry didn't quite understand everything Mr. Brunner had talked about, especially the thing about a mist, but Harry wasn't sure about telling him anything. Something inside Harry just told him that he had bad experience with teachers in the past. However, Harry couldn't ignore the chance of getting some answers about what was happening.

"I honestly don't know sir." Harry answered. "The only thing I can remember, except my name and birthday, was a strange dream I had before I woke up on the bus. Anything before that is a total blank."

Mr. Brunner looked at Harry in a way that was clear he was trying to find any deception in Harry's words.

"I see," Mr. Brunner said with a sigh. "Be that as it may, you are clearly one of my charges and as such I will need to explain things to you before taking you to safety. However, it wouldn't be wise to do it here so I want you to come to my office tonight, after dinner, and I will explain things there. For now, just blend in and go about life as a normal student." Harry wanted to protest, he wanted things explained to him now. But he knew that it wasn't safe and chose to trust Mr. Brunner.

It was then that Grover came running into the museum, looking frantic.

"Chiron...Mrs. Dodds...attacking...Percy." The scrawny boy huffed out, clearly having trouble breathing. Mr. Brunner's face paled before he grabbed Grover by the shoulders.

"Which way did they go Grover?" He asked and Grover pointed towards the side hallway that led towards the gift shop.

As soon as Grover pointed out the direction Mr. Brunner and Harry ran, well Harry ran Mr. Brunner wheeled, through the halls. Harry didn't understand what was going on but the frantic looks on both Brunner and Grover told him to hold his questions and follow them.

"Where are they?" Mr. Brunner asked himself as the two got closer to the gift shop. It was then that Harry noticed a scoff on the floor that seemed recent to him heading towards the hall on their left.

"I think they went this way." Harry said pointing down the hall way. Mr. Brunner didn't say anything and instantly went down the hall.

When Harry got When Harry caught up to Mr. Brunner he was met with a strange and terrifying sight. Standing in an empty exhibit was Percy with a hideous, monstrous version of Mrs. Dodds, her hands turned to claws and her jacket replaced with leather wings, lunging at him, her eyes glowing red with murder.

"What ho Percy!" Brunner shouted before throwing an uncapped pen at Percy.

Harry didn't really understand what happened next. One moment Percy had caught the pen, the next he was holding a sword. At first Harry felt relieved, as now Percy had something to defend himself. But that had quickly shattered when he had buckled under the sword's weight.

"No!" Harry shouted in fear before, as if on instinct, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the strange, ornate, stick he had found in his pocket and pointed it towards the monster."Stupify." He shouted, not knowing where that came from.

As he shouted the strange word a red light shot out of the stick and hit the monster. However, the only thing the light did was cause the monster to pause in surprise and turn her attention towards Harry. Luckily, the pause had given Percy enough time to get his bearings and swing the sword towards the creature. Then, as the creature was killed, she blow up into gold dust that flew away like leaves in the wind.

"Come along Mr. Potter." Mr. Brunner said turning around and bringing himself towards the exit.

Harry turned to the older man in surprise. After all, one of his students had gotten attacked by a monster shouldn't they be helping him. However, before he could ask, Grover had grabbed onto his shoulder and began to steer him away.

"It's okay. Percy will be fine." The older boy said. "For now, just follow Chi-I mean Mr. Brunner and play along." Harry just nodded his head before following Grover and Mr. Brunner out of the museum where they settled down at the water fountain.

* * *

It didn't take long for Percy to come out of the museum after that but he was stopped from going directly towards them by Nancy Bobofit and then headed towards Chiron who was sitting quite a distance away.

"Okay, Chiron is sitting far away to give us some time." Grover said watching as Percy began to make his way towards Mr. Brunner. "Before he gets here I need to tell you to pretend that Mrs. Dodds never existed. If anyone asks our math teacher is a Mrs. Kerr and there has never been a Mrs. Dodds."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked.

"Why do you want me to lie? Who's Mrs. Kerr? And what the bloody hell happened back there?"

"I'm sorry but it will take too long to answer at the moment." Grover explained. "But for now, trust me, it's safer for Percy to remain ignorant and the best way is for him to believe that everything that just happened was his imagination." Harry didn't really understand what he was talking about but he figured he would just ask Brunner later.

Just as Harry decided that, Percy had made his way over to the two preteens.

"Hey guys," he said looking scarred and confused. "Have you guys seen Mrs. Dodds?" Harry didn't trust his acting skills. So, he just kept quiet and let Grover do the talking.

"Who?" Grover asked after pausing.

'Oh no,' Harry thought when he heard Grover talk.

It was clear that Grover was a terrible liar. Not only did he give a long pause, not even covering up with an excuse such as eating, but he didn't look Percy in the eyes. And judging by the look in Percy's eyes, he could tell Grover was lying.

"Not funny man." Percy said. "This is serious."

'He thinks this is a joke.' Harry thought as thunder boomed overhead. Luckily, Percy didn't get the chance to question either of them further as Mr. Brunner had called an end to lunch and ushered the class back inside. Harry couldn't help but feel relieved.

* * *

Well there it is the first full chapter of the Blood of Three I hope you all liked it.

I should warn you that I had to go back and rewrite certain parts of this story so I'm sorry if there are confusing bits and I repeated some things that I tried to fic.

*I purposely misspelled dyslexia here because Harry is around seven and I doubt he would be able to fully pronounce it back then.

Anyways I was wondering, I know you lot didn't want Hermione and Ron to be Demigods, I might save that for another story though, but are there any other wizards who you want to see as Demigods?

For all my old fans I have a poll up asking which of my fics you would like me to rewrite after this fic.


	3. Chapter 2

3Finally it was time to meet Mr. Brunner and Harry couldn't help but feel nervous as he walked through the dark halls of Yancy Academy. Ever since the incident with Mrs. Dodds at the museum Harry had been on edge. It wasn't that he expected other people to be turning into gruesome monsters like her or for any to appear out of the shadows but he still couldn't help but be a little jumpy. However as the day went on, and Harry had arrived at Yancy Academy, he kept finding things that told Harry he really didn't belong there.

Such as when Harry had arrived to Yancy Academy and entered the dormitory to find his section was completely bare except for a perfectly made bed. Most of his dorm had just excused it as a bad prank but Harry knew better. Then there was how his other two dorm mates didn't seem to remember anything about him except that he was their dorm mate and came from Britain. Harry just couldn't shake the paranoia that a teacher would realize he didn't belong there and they would kick him out without any help. Now, however, he would be talking to Mr. Brunner and hopefully get some much needed answers which would help him figure things out.

"Come in." Mr. Brunner's voice called as soon as Harry knocked on his office door, having been told where the office was by Grover earlier this evening.

Harry opened the door only to find a surprisingly scarce office filled with cardboard boxes, some packed while others were empty, where Mr. Brunner packing things away.

"Am I interrupting something sir?" Harry asked looking around at all the boxes stacked in the room.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I was hoping it was you." Mr. Brunner greeted. "No, finals are in a week from now so I figured I would get my stuff packed and moved early, I don't really need much of the stuff for now. Oh, excuse my rudeness, please take a seat."

Harry sat down in one of the two standard school chairs that were offered to parents when they are visiting their child's teacher.

"Let me begin by introducing myself, as we've never properly been introduced." Mr. Brunner began. "My name is Chiron; Mr. Brunner is just a pseudonym I use when I need to help protect people like you and Percy."

"Harry James Potter," Harry introduced himself before catching something that Brun-er-Chiron said. "People like me?"

"Quite," Chiron said simply as he stared intently at Harry.

Harry couldn't help but fidget under the man's intense gaze, as if he had seen more tragedy in his life than anyone else.

"You see Mr. Potter," Chiron said breaking Harry from his musings. "You are what we refer to as demigods."

"Demigod?" Harry repeated in surprise. "Like Hercules and Theseus?"

"Yes, although Hercules' proper name is Heracles, Hercules is his roman name." Chiron lectured. "One of your parents was a Greek god or goddess. However, I'm unsure which."

"And Grover? What's he?" Harry asked.

"Ah, well you see Grover is a satyr and it is his kind's job to find you and other demigods." Chiron said. "They are then supposed to take you to a special camp. There you are trained in order to help you survive."

Throughout the explanation Harry had been silent due to shocked but now his shock was beginning to wear off.

"So you're saying," Harry said as he tried to wrap his head over everything. "That not only do monsters exist but so do the Greek gods?"

"Yes."

"And they're here in America?"

"Well it's a little more complicated than that." Chiron answered. "You see, the gods move with Western Civilization. But it's safer to wait until camp to properly explain things."

Harry didn't really feel like being lectured, it was late, he had a trying day and he was tired, so he let it go.

"And you think that I am a demigod, a child of a Greek god and mortal?"

"It could be a goddess." Chiron answered with a small chuckle of amusement. "But essentially yes."

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked his voice serious as he contemplated getting someone to lock the man away.

Brunner let out a chuckled at Harry, which didn't help Harry's nerves.

"Well that's debatable." Brunner answered. "But it doesn't change the fact that what I just told you was completely true."

"Right," Harry said drawing the word out. "If that's true then prove it."

"Well, I thought Mrs. Dodds would have been enough proof but very well." Brunner said before he did something that shouldn't have been possible, he got out of his wheel chair.

But there was something wrong with how he rose from his wheelchair. His blanket fell from his lap but his legs didn't move. Instead his waist had gotten longer until he was taller than a human man. But what really caught Harry's attention was that instead of skin and human legs he had the front of an animal with muscle and sinew covered in white fur.

"Y-you're a centaur." Harry said as he found himself looking at the true form of Mr. Brunner, his magical wheel chair discarded.

For what felt like an eternity, though it had to have been only a few minutes at most, Harry sat in the office overwhelmed with shock.

'Mr. Brunner's a centaur.' Harry thought to himself. Strangely enough, it wasn't the fact that centaurs existed, that shocked Harry so much that Mr. Brunner was able to pass as a human for so long. Something inside of Harry had already known centaurs and magical creatures existed, even before Dodds attack.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the office door.

"Sir," a familiar voice called out from behind the door. "It's Grover, can I come in?"

"Come in Grover but be careful." Chiron answered back. "I currently have my pants down."

A small bit of bile rose in Harry's throats at the teacher's comment but it seemed that Grover understood the true meaning of what the centaur said as he entered the room without any trepidation.

"Oh Harry!" the older boy said when he saw Harry sitting in front of the desk. "I didn't realize you would be here, I can come back later."

"It's quiet alright for you to stay Grover." Chiron told Grover. "I was merely telling Harry about him being a demigod."

"About that," Harry cut in. "Mr. Brun-er- I mean Chiron, I think you must be mistaken. I can't possibly be a demigod, even if the Greek gods do exist, I'm just...just Harry."

As soon as Harry said that another strange vision flashed before his eyes along with a massive headache. The vision was of a strange, small shack with a gigantic man standing in front of him.

"Harry," Chiron's voice called out as someone gripped his shoulders. "Harry, are you okay?" Then, like all the other visions before, it faded away along with the headache.

"I-I'm fine," Harry said after a few seconds. "I just had another flash back."

"If you are sure," Chiron said hesitantly. "Anyways, as for your earlier question, I know you're a demigod thanks to Grover here."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking over at his "classmate".

"Grover here is a satyr." Chiron said as if that was. "They have the ability to sniff out your kind which is why we send them out to various schools to find you."

"A satyr?" Harry asked in surprise, looking towards the boy who was taking off what appeared to be fake feet.

After taking off the feet Harry was met with the sight of a goat's bottom before quickly looking back up, not wanting to see what type of male goods he had.

"Um no offence Grover," Harry said nervously. "But aren't Satyrs and Centaurs known for being wild, lazy, who rape young girls?"

"Hey!" Grover shouted in protest. "I'm not lazy or wild and I would never rape someone."

"He didn't mean any offence by it Grover." Chiron intervened. "And it is true that your more vicious brethren are known for raping both girls and cute young boys in the past, the same for centaurs. However, Mr. Potter, rape back in ancient Greece was sometimes different from what it was viewed today*. Even so, Grover's tribe are much more civilized then some of the other tribes of Satyrs you would meet."

"Okay." Harry said not wanting to offend either of these two more since they were the only ones who were able to help him, or at least were willing to. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"An excellent question," Chiron, Harry was starting to be able to call him that without a problem, said. "Now, normally I would prefer to wait until the end of the school year to bring someone to camp when they can't stay hidden anymore, or at least inform their family if they knew. However, with your lack of memory, and the fact you weren't here for most of the year, I think it would be in your best interest to get to camp as soon as we can. Luckily, we can use your amnesia for our benefit."

"How?" Harry asked as he listened to Chiron explain his plans, feeling a bit relieved that he would be leaving the schools soon.

"Simple, I'll just explain to the teachers that you have a case of amnesia and will be taking you to a doctor that I know who specializes in such things." Chiron answered. "The principle will no doubt wish to contact your family, but a little manipulation of the Mist will make him think he had when he didn't."

"Manipulating the Mist?" Harry asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Indeed." Chiron said, not seeming to get Harry had no idea what he was talking about. "I had better contact Mr. D and explain everything to him so that we can make the arrangements to transport you to camp, I could probably get some of my stuff moved out while we take you."

As Chiron mused over his plans to get his stuff moved, he began to take out various types of crystals with strange stands and arranged them in a pattern that Harry didn't understand.

"Um, Grover," Harry whispered to the Satyr. "What's Chiron doing?"

"He's arranging his various crystals in a way that when his lamp shines into them he'll make a rainbow." Grover answered.

"Why?"

"He needs a rainbow in order to IM camp." Grover said. "If we were traveling then we would probably use a spray gun or some other tool to make it. But, Brunner prefers to use crystals when he has been staying in one place for a while."

Harry wanted to ask what he was talking about but was interrupted by Chiron who had turned a lamp on causing each crystal to reflect a rainbow off of them.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." Chiron said taking out a strange coin before tossing it into the rainbow the crystals made. "Mr. D at Camp Half-Blood." Suddenly, the coin disappeared and a strange image appeared in the rainbow.

In the arch of the rainbow was a man sitting on some sort of porch reading a wine catalog. The man wasn't a pretty sight. He was chubby faced with a red nose and watery, blue, blood shot eyes that just said he was no stranger to alcohol. The man had curly hair that was so black it looked almost purple and his attire mostly consisted of a tiger striped, Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes. Both of which looked as if they could do with a major cleaning. However, something inside of Harry could sense great power in this man.

"Oh, it's you Chiron." The man said looking up from his magazine.

Chiron gave the man the closest thing to a bow that a centaur could and Grover looked at the man fearfully, telling Harry that he had to be careful around him.

"Good evening Mr. D," Chiron greeted. "I'm actually calling you to report a...unexpected problem that came up."

"Oh," Mr. D said, clearly feigning his intrigue. "Did the little brat get eaten by the fury?"

"Thankfully not," Chiron muttered in annoyance. "No, something else had happened."

Chiron then spent the next few minutes explaining to Mr. D about Harry and Mrs. Dodds as well as Harry's amnesia and the plan he had concocted.

"Wonderful," the man sneered. "Now I'll have to deal with two more brats, one without any knowledge of himself." The man then let out a long, suffering sigh. "I'll send Argus with a van on Sunday to pick you up."

"Thank you Mr. D." Chiron thanked.

"Yeah, yeah," Mr. D waved off. "But I expect a pinochle match as soon as you get here." With that Mr. D waved his hand through his side of the rainbow causing the message to end.

* * *

Saturday felt like it had lasted an eternity for Harry. First he had to go through a series of tests that the school nurse, psychologist and Headmaster, or principle as Chiron reminded him, to prove that he had amnesia. When they had confirmed he did in fact have amnesia and wasn't faking it the principle had announced to the school that he would be leaving for a special, psychiatric hospital to help him. If that wasn't bad enough everyone had either been avoiding him, spreading rumors about him or, like Nancy Bobofit, had started to make crazy jokes in front of him. The only people who weren't avoiding him was Percy, Grover and the teachers who kept giving him sympathetic (female) or suspicious (male) looks. Which is why Harry had spent most of his time with Percy, Grover and Chiron playing a game called Pinochle, having asked about it after the Iris message with Mr. D and getting Percy involved.

Finally Sunday morning had arrived and Harry was waiting eagerly out in the parking lot with Chiron, disguised as Mr. Brunner.

"Here comes our ride now." Chiron said as a van pulled into the parking lot, the driver honking the horn. Harry couldn't help but gape when the van stopped in front of him and the driver got out of the van. The driver was like nothing Harry had ever seen, that he remembered, not even Mrs. Dodds.

The man was tall and muscular but looked like one of those stereotypical surfers, how Harry knew that he didn't know. But the thing that really caught Harry's attention, and made him grimace, was that his entire body appeared to be covered in eye balls.

"Ah Argus," Mr. Brunner greeted. "I'm glad you could pick us up, if you don't mind I need some help loading a few boxes from my room so if you could bring the car outback, away from roaming eyes, I would appreciate it." The man gave a silent nod from the opened window of the van before moving his car out back.

Harry and Chiron had decided to follow the van by going around the school.

"Um, Chiron," Harry asked from right next to the disguised centaur. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already have." Chiron said with a chuckle but signaling Harry to continue.

"The guy in the van," Harry began. "You called him Argus, and he had so many eyes, is he the Argus from mythology who served Hera?"

"Yes." Chiron answered simply. "Though now he is just head of security at Camp Half-Blood."

Harry didn't question how Argus was alive as Chiron had explained how monsters were still alive yesterday while they were playing pinochle, as well as the fact that he was the original Chiron from mythology.

"You know Mr. Potter you keep on surprising me," Chiron said as they reached the van. "Even with your amnesia you seem to know a lot of mythology. This will only help you to survive in the future."

"I wish I knew why though." Harry said, frustrated. "It just feels that I have been reading mythology for a long time."

"I think," Chiron said carefully, showing that he wasn't willing to make a definite statement without full proof. "That whoever erased your memories had kept your knowledge of myths intact so that you would have an easier time surviving."

Another part of Harry's day yesterday had been a talk with Chiron about what could have caused his memory loss.

"You still won't tell me who you think took my memory, will you." Harry sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Not until I have definitive proof." Chiron answered. "Now come along, Argus is ready for us."

* * *

It didn't take Argus long to pack up the few boxes that Chiron was planning on taking back to camp that day and soon Harry had found himself sitting in the cramped back seat with Chiron and some strange music playing on the radio that the centaur. Harry really didn't care for the music and was preoccupying his time looking out of the windows at the passing scenery, Argus not really one for talking it seems. As Harry did this, though, his thoughts had begun to wander on him, thinking about what camp would be like, about who could have erased his memory, and most importantly about his family. Who were Harry's parents, both godly and mortal? Was it his godly parent, whoever it was, that had erased his memories? If so, then why? And what was that thing he did with Mrs. Dodds?

Harry then pulled out the stick that he had had since the museum and studied it. The stick was ornate in appearance, with its carved handle having clearly been done by a professional. Also, as Harry grabbed it, he couldn't help but feel as if the wood was pulsing with a strange power that caused a pleasurable tingle throughout his body. Harry also had a feeling that it was important to him, that it had something to do with his past and he had a strange connection with it. It was as Harry was inspecting the stick that his eyes began to droop until he found himself falling into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

*Dream*

The dream began with the sound of a bell tinkling as Harry found himself entering a strange shop with an inhumanly large man coming in behind him. The shop itself was tiny and covered in dust with the only thing in it being the single, spindly chair in the corner that the other man took and the thousands of boxes stacked to the ceiling behind the front counter. At first, Harry felt as if he had entered a strict library. However, as Harry felt a strange tingle on the back of his neck, he couldn't help but think that the very silence and dust of the place was filled with magic.

"_**Good afternoon."**_ A soft voice greeted causing Harry to jump and lose track of his thoughts, a loud crunching noise echoing behind him.

The voice belonged to an old man with wide, pale eyes that shone like the moon, who was suddenly standing in front of Harry.

_**Hello," said Harry awkwardly.**_

_**"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."**_

Harry's eyes widened as he listened to the man talk. This man knew who he was, who his mother was, could he finally understand where he came from.

'But wait,' Harry thought to himself. 'What did that man mean by wand?"

_**"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."**_

The man continued, coming so close that his and Harry's noses were nearly touching, causing Harry to shiver as he saw his reflection in the man's eyes.

"And that's where..." The man said lifting his figure and touching Harry's scar. But Harry never got the chance to hear what the man was about to say for his dream began to fade into black and soon Harry found himself being woken by Chiron who was shaking his shoulders.

* * *

When Harry woke up it was quite and dark with thick storm clouds covering the sky and blotting out the sun. At first Harry didn't give it much thought, the weather having been unusual since he first woke up on the bus without memories, but something felt off.

"Chiron?" Harry said looking over at the disguised centaur sitting next to him.

"We won't make it in time." The centaur said firmly looking outside of his window, his face tense and frightened. Harry bit his lip nervously, suspecting what the centaur meant, before taking off his seat belt and climbing over the boxes in the back of the van to look out its window.

What he saw shocked him for in the distance, quickly closing the distance, were three, giant, winged snakes flying in the skies above.

"What are they?" Harry asked quickly moving away from the large, back window of the van.

"The Ophies Pteretoi," Chiron answered. "Argus, pull over and help me out."

Argus and Harry both looked at Chiron as if he was insane, which was weird to see with Argus' various eyes.

"We won't make it to camp before they catch us and I can't properly shoot my arrows in here." Chiron explained as he pulled the nearest box near him and took out a long bow and quiver of arrows filled with strange, bronze arrows.

* * *

Almost immediately Argus pulled the van to the side of the road before getting out of the van and running towards Chiron's side.

"Here Mr. Potter." Chiron said as he stood out on the side of the road in full centaur form while. Harry was getting out of the van, pulling out a cheap pen and passing it towards Harry. "You'll need something to defend yourself should they try to strike you."

"Right." Harry said taking the pen as he slid out of his seat, wondering how it was supposed to help protect him.

It was then Harry remembered the incident at the museum and how Chiron through a pen towards Percy that transformed into a sword.

'It can't be.' Harry thought carefully uncapping the pen sideways. Almost immediately the pen transformed and Harry found himself holding onto the bronze sword in his lap, the same sword that Percy had used against Mrs. Dodds.

"Wicked." Harry said with a small smile while giving it a test swing.

However, even as Harry swung the blade he knew that he wouldn't be able to use it effectively. Not only was the blade too heavy for him, causing him to nearly fall over himself, but there was something about the grip that felt uncomfortable.

"Indeed," Chiron said, clearly agreeing with Harry's previous thoughts. "However, it seems the sword doesn't fit you very well. I also expect you to return that to me later on, I'm holding onto it for someone."

"Right," Harry agreed just as the monsters came into view.

When Harry first caught a clear glimpse of the monsters that were attacking them he couldn't help but gape in awe at the sight. Flying in the air was a mass of snakes with large wings. Even from the distance, which Harry couldn't determine, Harry could see that each monster had a different snake for a body and different kind of wings and all of them were as large as a tree. However, the most disturbing thing was the strange, hissing voices that Harry could hear.

/Kill/

/Eat/

/Blood/

/Demigod blood/

"Does anyone hear those voices?" Harry asked turning towards Argus, who was holding a club with bronze spikes, and Chiron, who had a bow in one hand and was drawing an arrow out of a quiver on his back.

"What voices?" Chiron asked while Argus just shook his head no.

"Uh, never mind." Harry said shaking his head and feeling nervous. "It must just be the wind."

"Look sharp, the beasts draw near." Chiron said notching and arrow into his bow and drawing the string back. "And be careful. While they are of the same race their bodies and wings all feature a different snake and bird. Because of this, their fighting styles differ among them and make it hard to fight them."

"Right," Harry said.

"Also, be careful not to let them bite you, they're poisonous." Harry gulped as Chiron shot his bow at the closest snake and hitting it, which immediately caused the snake turn into golden dust like Mrs. Dodds at the Museum.

* * *

At first the battle looked to be in Chiron, Harry and Argus' favor. Despite the number superiority of the snakes, Chiron was able to shoot the majority of them down before they even got close to the group. However, as time passed on, the serpents had begun to adapt to Chiron's attacks with amazing, aerial acrobatics provided by their muscular bodies and begun to slip through the attacks.

"Bah," Chiron said as he let out another arrow that pierced through the head of another snake causing it to explode into golden dust. "That was my last arrow I had on me. We're going to have to fight them in close combat." Argus grimaced at the centaur's words as Chiron took out his own sword. They both knew that they were at a major disadvantage now.

No longer hampered by arrows being shot at them the remaining snakes began to attack the group. Harry had never used a weapon before in his life, at least not that he could remember, so it was a surprise to him when he was able to raise the sword fast enough to block the head of the snake that attacked him before swinging the sword at the snake, as if it was the natural thing to do. However, the sword was heavy and didn't feel right in his hands while the snake was fast and agile allowing it to dodge Harry's attack. The snake then lashed its tail out and wrapped it around Harry's foot before lifting Harry into the sky.

/Tasty little Demigod./ a strange, hissing voice said. /Looks like I get to eat you all by myself./

'Is the snake talking?' Harry asked himself briefly before the snake's mouth came lunging towards him.

Harry didn't really understand what happened next. On instinct Harry was able to grab the snake by its throat before it could swallow him. The snake let out a shriek of pain before ripping its neck out of Harry's grip. It was as the snake moved its head back that Harry saw strange blister marks had formed on the monster's neck where he had grabbed it. Not understanding how that happened but seeing a chance to actually win the battle, Harry quickly slashed at the snake's throat with the sword he was using. The blade sunk through the snake's head like a hot knife through butter causing the decapitated head to drop out of the sky and onto the ground as the monster's body crumbled into golden dust.

However with the snake's death Harry no longer had anything keeping him in the air and soon found himself falling from the sky.

"Ow." Harry groaned in pain as he landed on the roof of the van, the sword falling out of his loose grip before his body also slid of the van and onto the ground.

Clearing his head, Harry took a moment to look around the battlefield. Further away from the van Harry saw Argos trying to hit the snakes with his club as best he could. However, the snakes were proving difficult to strike either flying away and striking when the many eyed man was opened or nimbly dodging him. Chiron, who was further down the road, had the same problem.

'Crap,' Harry thought to himself as he picked himself up off the ground, using the van for support as his side was killing him. 'How are we supposed to fight these things?'

It was then that Harry spotted something in the corner of his eye. Leaning on the inside of the vans rear window was a beautifully crafted bow.

'That's it.' Harry thought to himself remembering how Chiron had taken out the snakes earlier.

Opening the van's rear door and grabbing the bow, a longbow if Harry was right. Harry couldn't help but marvel at how natural it felt in his hand.

'Now if only there are only some arrows somewhere in here.' Harry thought moving the nearest box aside. Harry sighed in relief as he found a quiver full of arrows just behind the box and grabbed it.

As Harry grabbed onto the bow, hoping that he would actually hit a monster since, a strange feeling overwhelmed him. It felt as if he was being wrapped in a hug by some invisible hands, giving him comfort and confidence. Then, purely on instinct, Harry spun around, set up his bow, and aimed before letting the arrow towards a snake attacking Argus. The arrow's aim was true, piercing the eye of the snake before going through the skull of the snake. The snake's wailed in pain as its insides began to turn into golden dust, shocking the other monsters and Argus. But Harry didn't really notice this as he quickly grabbed more arrows out of the quiver and sent them flying and taking out three other snakes, two battling Argus and one battling Chiron.

The rest of the monstrous snakes, now numbering around three, had been so shocked by Harry's arrows that they turned away from Argus and Chiron. Seizing the chance, Argus grabbed the tail of one of the remaining serpents and used all his strength to pull it down far enough that he could bash it in the head with his club. Meanwhile, Chiron decapitated one of his snakes before jabbing the other with a sword.

Seeing the monsters turn into the golden dust Harry let out a sigh of relief before his knees, the energy from earlier now draining away.

"Bloody Hell," Harry groaned as he moved himself to sit on the ground.

"That was a very impressive display of archery Mr. Potter." Chiron said as he galloped over to where Harry was leaning against the van. "Tell me, has anyone taught you before?"

"I don't think so." Harry answered the centaur, noticing the sheen of sweat and panting of the older man. "It just felt so natural though, as if I was born to shoot."

"Hm, interesting," Chiron hummed in thought. "Perhaps you are a son of Apollo." Even as the centaur said that it was clear to Harry that Chiron didn't really believe it.

However, before Harry could think about it, his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Argus dragging the remains of the monsters into three piles.

"Um, Chiron?" Harry asked dragging the centaur out of his thoughts. "What are we supposed to do with those?"

"Oh," Chiron said snapping out of his thoughts. "Well, normally the remains of a monster that hasn't turned to dust are kept as 'spoils of war'. But, as we don't have enough room in the van to bring them perhaps you should offer them to your godly parent."

"B-but I don't know who my parent is." Harry stuttered, his eyes beginning to droop shut.

"No, but they will still receive them." Chiron answered. "It might even prove beneficial to you later."

"How do I do it?" Harry said with a sigh as he forced himself to get back up, his muscles screaming.

"Just put your hand on your pile and say 'I Harry Potter, offer these gifts to my godly parent, whoever they may be, in hopes that you answer my prayer and reveal your identity.'" Chiron said as Argus led Harry to his pile.

Honestly, Harry didn't know how he felt about giving his unknown parent such gifts. Not only were they the strangest gifts he had ever seen, that he knew about, but there was more to it. Why should Harry give his 'Spoils of War' to a parent who he didn't know and had probably abandoned him? On the other hand he needed answers to everything and if giving up an offering allowed him to find out who had them, as he was positive his godly parent was behind this, then so be it.

"I Harry Potter, offer these gifts to my godly parent, whoever they may be, in hopes that you answer my prayer and reveal your identity" Harry recited as he put his hand on the second smallest pile that Argus had pointed to him. Suddenly, Harry could feel the wind blowing on his face, bringing delightful, comforting, scents to his nose. The scents seemed both familiar and unfamiliar to Harry and when the wind died, the spoils gone, he couldn't help but sigh at the loss.

* * *

*According to Greek mythology both Satyrs and Centaurs were known for doing such. However, Rick Riordan probably down played their behaviors since his books are meant for young adults.

_**Taken by a typed version of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_

The Ophies Pteretoi -They were first recorded in the Herodotus Histories and can be found on the website I will post a link to on profile

* * *

**So, sorry this took so long I was honestly struggling with the battle scene for this story, I still don't like it, and I've also been busy with a stubborn muse who wanted Naruto as well as various college work I had to do. This is why I never do schedule updates as I never will get them up on schedule.**

**Anyways I also want to inform you that every couple chapters I plan to add an Omake which will act as a preview of sorts for future fanfic and rewrites. Each Omake will have parts from the first two or three chapters but I cannot tell you when they will be done as it will only go as far as my muse will allows. However doing it now would only delay this posting so I will wait until next chapter.**

**BTW I know you lot don't want Ron and Hermione being Demigods but what about Cedric Diggory or another wizard? The reason I ask is because I plan to form a three man group for Harry just as Grover and Annabeth are with Percy and I have decided on one member but I haven't decided on the last (though I am leaning towards a certain cabin)**


End file.
